Ben 10: Dark Alien
by amal-rukia
Summary: Ben meets his worst dreams, losing a loved one, and seeing dead peoples around him. Ben kept living in a world of regret, and the dark side of him began to awake. The only person who can help him is Gwen. Will Ben's life return? Or will he become the monster he feared? Set after ultimate alien, Bwen. Rated
1. Death of a loved one

**Hi, this is my first Ben 10 fanfic, and please don't tell me cousins can't be a couple because where i live, there is no wrong with that.**

**I hope you like it ^_^  
**

* * *

Ben and Julie took their way home from the school. Ben saw Kevin's coming. "Just at time." He said. "Hi guy! Julie you want a ride?" Kevin asked. The black heard girl smiled and greeted Gwen who was setting next to Kevin.

"Actually, I'd like to go to . I would be happy if you come with me Ben." Julie looked at her boyfriend hoping for a "yes". "Well, no offense Julie, but I can't... you see..." Ben looked at Kevin hoping that he will help him putting the words together. "He wants to hang around with guys, right Gwenny?" Kevin was teasing Gwen who looked annoyed. "You know what? I can find a funny name for you too." The Green eyed girl answers. "

Why didn't you say that from the first place Ben? That won't bother me." She smiled, but from the look of her eyes, she was disappoint. "I tried to say it in a good manner, and it seems that Kevin didn't help at all." The hero of earth looked angry at his friend. "What? Stop looking at me!" Kevin said with the "I didn't do it" look in his face. "It's okay Julie, I'll come with you. At least I'll stay away from the boys." Gwen glared at Keven smirking. "Alright, you got me"

The car stopped at , and the girls left it. "Ah finally! C'mon Kevin, Grandpa is waiting!" Ben sat next to his friend. "Oh yeah! Especially if he asks us to taste his food! I may faint... again! Or worse" Kevin answers after putting his hand on his stomach. "It's not that bad Kevin." The boy smirks.  
"It is Ben."  
"No it's not!"  
"Yes it is!"  
"I'm going hero Kevin!"  
"You won't!"  
"What makes you feel that I won't?"  
"What makes me feel that you won't is the fact that you were spelling Julie's name while you were sleeping in my car yesterday and I have the video on the phone! I can put it on the internet!"  
"Wait!" Ben let a scream. "I thought you didn't have a phone!" He says. "Well, Gwen does!" Kevin answers with a smile of devil.

**Few minutes later.**

Max greets the two troublesome boys. "I'm glad you're here, something wrong is happening these days." Max says with a serious tone. "There were a lot of victims due to a strange attack, and the only thing they saw before death, was the fog." The old man adds. "I thought it was easy for plumbers to fix this kind of problems." Kevin says. "They couldn't detect anything. What we are dealing with now is far too dangerous than before. I'm sure it's an alien, but no one stood alive against him." Max answers.

"Where do you think we can find him?" Ben finally enters the conversation. "I detected a weak signal. I believe this is where he is right now, it's getting closer to ." Max notices two shocked faces. "Gwen and Julie are at ! We must hurry!" Ben runs to the car. "C'mon Grandpa! Bring your weapons!" Kevin gets in the car. "I hope we're wrong! I really hope we are! Please stay alive!" Ben became nervous.

"It's at the place! We're late!" Max screams. The car stopped by full of mist. Ben tries to use the Ometrix but it doesn't work. "It's because of the fog?" He asks in confusion. "Ben...?" He follows the voice to find someone laying on the ground.

A black heard girl swimming in her blood. The hero takes the girl into his arms. "Oh no! Julie! What happened here?" "He was everywhere, I only saw a silhouette of him... He killed people with such a violence... he even cut them into pieces..." Julie stops and breathes heavily, as Ben's eyes looked with horror at the bodies, he notices that Julie's body became colder. Kevin comes to find the terrible scene, and to see his friends. "Kevin! I believe you had a first aid kit in your car! Bring it!" Ben orders him. "It's too late ben... Julie we're sorry..." Kevin looked away letting a tear falling from his eye. "He's right Ben... It's over for me..." Julie puts her hand on his cheek. "No! If only I came with you..." Ben lowers his head. "It isn't your fault Ben... I should thank you for the moments we spent together... they were the best in my life... I love you Ben... Please find Gwen, I know she's still breathing... she's a strong girl..." Julie's hand falls, Ben closes her eyes and puts her on the ground. "Kevin, rescue the injured ones and I will find Gwen."

Gwen hardly walked into the fog holding her injured arm. "Julie...? Where are you...?" She sees a figure. "Julie...?" Gwen almost fell but she opens her eyes to see the person who catched her. "Ben... Julie is..." Ben hugs her tightly. "Ben?" Gwen calls for her cousin who seemed so sad. "She is dead." The words were hitting her like thunders but the real shock was the tears falling from Ben's eyes, he was silent, crying in silence. "Please, don't leave you too Gwen. Please don't let me alone." Gwen hugged him back ignoring the pain. "I won't Ben, I promise..."

**four days later.**  
"How is he doing?" Kevin asks while fixing his car. "Aunt Sandra told me that he didn't recover from the shock..." Gwen took her breath before adding. "He wasn't eating, and never left his room since what happened... and today is Julie's funeral. I'm worried about him..." Gwen stops and looks at the sky, it was a rainy day, the sky was crying in silence, just like Ben.

Gwen never saw him crying, he never let the pain beat him, but this time, he was broken... living in his own cage made of sadness and regret. He couldn't protect a loved one, almost lost his cousin, and couldn't do a thing for the innocents who were killed in violence ways that his eyes closed in horror. Even the worst criminals would cry at it... "Go and comfort him while I fix the car. But don't think that it's because I care." Kevin breaks the silence. Gwen smiles at him than leaves the garage.

Sandra opens the door to find the green eyed girl waiting. "Oh, thanks god you came Gwen... Ben is... You should talk to him." The blond women says. Gwen gives her a sad smile, she opens the door to see her cousin setting on the bed and giving no reaction to his guest. She closes the door and sits beside him. "Ben, I know how you feel,but killing yourself isn't the right thing to do." Ben looks at her. "No you don't Gwen." He than looks away.

"I lost Julie, and almost lost you too... you were in a terrible state... the idea of never seeing you or Julie drives me crazy! And if I couldn't find you... if you died too... dying would be heaven for me then..." Ben felt a strong slap, but the only thing that really hurt was, Gwen's tears. "Stop it! Stop hurting yourself! Stop having these ideas! Don't blame yourself Ben...!" "Gwen I..." "You're not hurting yourself... you're hurting everyone around you! Your parents, Kevin, even Julie won't rest in peace! And the one suffering the most here... is me Ben..."

"I'm sorry Gwen." He said after wiping her tears. "It's nothing. You should go to the funeral, and say goodbye to Julie for the last time." Gwen says then kisses Ben on the cheek which made his face becoming redder than a tomato. "Alright, wait for me in the living room." Gwen leaves the room. Ben put his and on his cheek. "Gwen..."

Gwen waits for her cousin to get out, all what she can think about was his condition. He was never like this, which really scared her. finally something got her out from her thoughts, it was her phone. "Oh hey Kevin." She answers. "I forgot to ask you, did you that monster's face?" Kevin's voice was serious. Gwen shakes in fear, but manages to answer. "Yes... and I may have an idea where he is..."

"WHAT?" The scream was worse than Echo's. "Where? How? Did you tell Ben? What did he said? What will we do? How can we...?" The questions were coming one after another. "Kevin! first, at everyplace he attacked there was a plumber or a related to a plumber! Like me and Ben! Second, I can't tell him because he will seek revenge. We should keep it a secret." Gwen lowers her voice so that Ben doesn't hear her. "The last time I kept a secret peoples got killed." Kevin says disappoint.

"But if we don't, Ben will die... I can't let something like this happen... you didn't saw him, he is no longer the Ben we know, he is a person living in a world of regret..." Gwen holds her tears. "Yeah, you're right... I'm coming to take you guys." The conversation ended here.  
"Ben! What takes you so long?" Gwen asks. The boy finally left the room. "Sorry, I got a little dizzy." Ben answers. "You okay? Maybe it was a bad idea..." "No, I'll do it." Gwen holds his hand. "C'mon, Kevin is waiting for us."

The funeral was over, only Ben stayed before his girlfriend's grave. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I need to tell you, I love you too. Thanks for being by my side, for trusting me, helping me. It was my fault that you died, and I'll fix it." Kevin gets out from his car. "That guy needs a punch on the face to stop talking to a grave!" Gwen stops him. "You just go home and I'll talk with him, if you guys spend 5 minutes together the grave will be gone." "Alright, just don't let him do something stupid, and don't think that I said that because I care!" Kevin leaves, and Gwen smiles, then walks towards Ben. "Hey, it's getting late, we should go..."

Ben turns to face her, they were so close that their noses touched each other, Gwen blushed madly at it. "Thank you Gwen, you always made me feel better when I was sad. You've done too much to me but I did nothing to you..." Ben stopped Gwen put her finger on his mouth. "Can you stop this? You saved my life a million time and don't tell me that if you didn't wear the ometrix nothing would have happened, then you're wrong because id you didn't a mad person would have took it and destroyed the world."

"Wow!" Ben says. "Do you have a spell that helps you read minds?" He asks, Gwen smiles. "You know what? I think I need a hug." Ben says with a child's face. Gwen laughs then hugs him. "Here you are, but don't think that I'm your teddy bear." The sentence made Ben smile, the smile that faded 4 days ago finally returned.

**At night.**

"Keep on running Ben. But the guilt will keep chasing you. The souls will keep hunting you. You are a murderer!"  
Ben jumps from his bed. "What a... nightmare..." He leaves the house. "I'm sorry Gwen. I will end your suffering tonight." "You think it will work?" The voice asks. "Get out of my head!"  
"I'm not inside your head, you just can't see me. I can help you end this nightmare. Hero." "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"  
Ben runs away, a black shadow was looking at him. "Ben Tennyson, soon, you'll meet with your darkest self."  
The fog appeared. "He is mine! Don't take my target!"  
"Oh yeah?"  
The fog was gone. " I didn't though so." The dark figure says and fades.  
"You killed as!"  
"Why?"  
"Ben!"  
Into the darkness, he heard these voices.


	2. Meant to be

Sorry for the late, I wasn't feeling well in the last period, I had bad feelings, fear, sadness, just for no reason, I wasn't even sleeping alright. Anyway, I hope the chapter is good, I didn't have so much inspiration for this one.

Thank you for your reviews, and by the way, I'm making character designs for ben and his team for a comic i'm making for this story. However, if the story isn't well reviewed or liked, I may stop.

I made a first design for Ben but changed it, i can't put the link here, but if anyone is interested, he can send me a PM.

By the way, Ben and Gwen's 10 years old self will appear.

* * *

Ben opens his eyes slowly, to find himself in the hospital. "You're finally awake. You gave us some hard time." Ben couldn't see the face clearly, but from the voice, he can tell that it's his grandpa. "Wh-what happened? Why am I here?" Ben asks painfully. "A suicide." "A suicide?" Ben repeats. "You tried to suicide." Max answers clearly. "I tried to suicide. Seriously?"

Ben's view became clear which made his see the black-haired boy next to the old man. "Dude, seriously, stop this comedy. You jumped from the highest building and you aren't even injured! I suspect that you are a zombie!" Max laughed at Kevin's joke. "What is important is that you are alive Ben. I know that you're having a hard time, and you can talk to us about it if you want. But whatever happens, suicide isn't the best thing to do" Max smiles warmly at his grandson.

"I'm sorry, it just... it happened too fast, I heard voices... I feel like I killed them, because if I was there, things may have been different." Ben says. "This is how things were meant to be Ben. You can't change the past, but you can still fix the future." Max talks wisely. "I'm going now, if you need anything call me Tennyson." Kevin leaves the room. "Ben, you've living in your closed room for days, why don't you come and travel for a week with me? That would make you feel better." The old man suggests.

"What about the fog?" "Don't worry the plumbers are controlling the situation, you can' fight that alien in such a state." Max smiles."Yeah, you may be right, grandpa."  
"Are you okay? you don't seem like you were sleeping." Kevin asks Gwen while fixing his car. "Don't worry, I'm fine." She smiles. _"Actually, I'm not. I've felt weird since what happened at . The picture of Ben crying didn't leave my mind."_ She thought while looking at her boyfriend.

"I'm going for a walk Kevin." Gwen leaves, the phone rings. "Gwen." It was Ben's voice. "Oh, Ben, I'm sorry, I didn't know you woke." Gwen apologizes. "No Gwen, I'm sorry, really. I keep hurting others, you won't believe me but, I felt like something controlled me." Ben says. "But you know, there is one thing that I'm sure about." He stops for few seconds.

"I'm happy you're still alive, and that's the only thing I didn't regret that day." Gwen's face was red as a tomato. "Ben..." "Oops! The doctor is coming, I'll be in trouble if he sees me talking, bye!" Gwen laughed at his reaction. "He sure is a weird one." She smiles to herself.

"You know I saved you." The dark figure appears. "So, what do you exactly want, creepy guy?" Ben asks. "I look forward to serve, hhhh." The figure says. "Whatever. I'm hungry."He puts his hand on his stomach. "You should know this Ben Tennyson, I may be the most powerful alien you met. With me, you can kill the fog." The alien says.

"What? You know where he is?" Ben asks with an angry face. "You should know that he will chasing dear persons to you. So be ready, because he may come to you anytime he wants, and kill you without hesitation." "Tell me more! Tell me about everything you know!" Ben says. "huh. Keep your eyes open, and your hands ready to use the omnitrix. He wants revenge, on two people... when the time comes, use me." He fades.

Ben checks the Omnitrix. "Use him? What did he mean? The watch didn't scan him..." Max comes. "Ben, I've good news, Gwen is coming with us, like the old times." Max smiles. "Cool!" Ben smiles. "Along with Kevin."

"Not cool..."

**Later.**  
"A road trip! Reminds the good old times!" Ben smiles while looking at the Rust Bucket. "Good for me, I brought food."  
"C'mon Ben! I'm still strong thanks to the food I'm making." Max laughs.

"Yeah, it almost killed me once." Kevin and Gwen comes. "Too bad it didn't." Ben teases him. "Say what? Zombie guy?"

"You wanna fight?"  
"Oh I'm scared!"  
"Alright with your car!"

Gwen holds Ben's ear. "C'mon."  
"Ahhahahaha! Good job Gwen!" She holds Kevin's ear too. "Hey!"

_"huh. Keep your eyes open, and your hands ready to use the omnitrix. He wants revenge, on two people..."_ Ben looks at Gwen and Kevin. "I don't know what the shadow meant, but I should be ready at any moment to protect them. But if the Omnitrix doesn't work again..." He thoughts. "Ben, are you okay?" Gwen asks. "Hm, ah, yeah! I'm fine!"

**On the road.**  
Maw sees smoke in the forest. "What the...?"  
"Grandpa stop! there may be someone in danger!" Ben says. He gets out. "Going hero!" He transforms into Echo Echo. "Oh man! Why do you hate Omnitrix?!" "Because you're a loser?" Kevin teases him. "No, it's because the Omnitrix can't resist my awesomeness..." Ben says. "That doesn't make any sense."

The black-haired boy says. Ben and his team arrive at the place, a small alien that looked like a wolf, with an inflamed tale attack ben from behind, Kevin absorbs powers from a rock and hits the alien, the wolf sends flames from his tale towards Gwen who created an energy shield.

The flames destroyed the shield, the alien sends another attack, but Ben transforms into bigchill and freezes it. The alien jumps on Bigchill's head. "I can't use my powers!" He says. Kevin holds the tale and then let's go of it. "HOT! So hot! I'm bleeding! Am I bleeding? Guys I'm bleeding!" He screams. "No you're not!" Gwen shouts at him. "focus on the mission!"

She throws energy on the alien who just got ride of it with his nails. "Guys! I'm waiting! Hello?" Bigchill says. Kevin hits the wolf, the enemy returns the attack and runs towards Ben but it gets hit by a laser. "What was that? I never saw such an alien..." Kevin says while Ben goes back normal.

"Weird. It looks just like him..." Gwen says. "Wait, like who?" Ben asks. A girl appears with a gun on her hand. "These are some dangerous and powerful alien that even the strongest plumbers are afraid from. You're lucky that a small one attacked." She says.

"Wait, Ben, is that you?" She runs towards him and hugs him.

"Oh great." Gwen says putting her hand on her face. "Alright, I feel like an idiot here. Who's the girl?" Kevin asks. "She is Kai... Ben's first crush." The cousin answers.  
"Oh". He smiles. "Lucky for me, I brought some popcorn. This is going to be so much fun!"


	3. Festival

"Wow Ben!" Kai breaks the hug. "How time changed you!" Ben blushes and smiles at her. "It's been 5 years. You didn't change, still look... great." Kai smiles back at him while Gwen looks at her with angry eyes. "Ergh, Gwen?" Kevin asks her with a scared face. "Calm down." "I AM calm!" She says then looks at her hand surrounded by energy. "Or maybe not..." Gwen says after getting ride of the energy.

"Are you jealous?" Kevin asks smirking. "Wait... what do you mean?" She glares at him. "Are you jealous of Kai? She seems to be interested in Ben now. Look at the way she talks and look at him. The girl is in love." Kevin makes a heart with his hands. "What? I'm not! I don't trust her! Ben is my cousin and I don't want him to be broken... again." The angry face turns into a sad one.

Kai turns to meet the couple. "Kai, you remember Gwen." Ben introduces. "Gwen." "Kai." The girls say in an annoyed tone. "Hi. I'm Kevin Levin." Kevin breaks the silence. "You've got a boyfriend Gwen? I didn't see that coming." Kai smirks. "Well, at least I have one." Gwen responds.  
"Seems like you are looking for troubles miss."  
"oh yeah? Miss wolfs lover?"  
"It's been five years. I was interested in that creature. It runs into the blood, since my father was a plumber too."  
"I remind you miss kai, that you began this fight!"  
"Euh...? Girls?" Ben interrupts. "WHAT?!" They both shout at him. "What is all this about?" He asks. "Don't bother yourself Ben. It was just a cat fight." Kevin smirks while both girls blushed.  
inside the rust bucket.  
"You grow up Kai. How's your father?" Max asks while driving. "He is fine. He wanted to see you, but didn't get the time to visit. Besides, he can't find you that easy." Kai answers. "Hahaha. That's good to hear. So, where are you heading to?" The grandfather asks cheerfully. "The festival Town." She answers. "Never heard of it." Ben says.

"It's a small town full of life. Every night there are festivals, it's a town that helps you get away from stress and depression. A lot of plumbers go there, anyway, I'm here for a mission." Kai answers."Let's not talk about work and aliens. We're heading there too, I have a friend that I want to meet." Max says. "You mean Kai's coming with us?!" Ben says in a happy tone while Gwen said in disappointment.

"Dude, this is your chance! The girl is in love! Ask her for a date!" Kevin puts his hand on Ben's shoulder. "It's funny for you to say that. It took you a long time to ask gwen out." Ben smirks. "Besides, I don't know what to say." He adds. "You asked Julie before. I know Gwen helped you, but you know what to say this time." Kevin says. "Kevin!" Gwen shouts at him. "What did I do?" He says then looks at Ben's sad face. "Oops, my bad. You aren't going to suicide again are you?" He says. "Kevin!" Gwen shouts again. "Oh stop shouting my name! I'm not a dog!" Kevin shouts. "You should look at the mirror." Ben smirks. "Hahaha. Not funny Tennyson." Kevin says. "Actually, I think it is." Gwen laughs.

"We're at the festival town." Max stops the rust bucket. "I'm going to meet my friend, you can go and have fun." Max leaves. "Ben, can we talk outside?" Kai says. "Sure." Ben says. Tehy both leave the rust bucket.

"Ben, I'm sorry about what I said years ago." Kai says. "I was interested in your wolf transformation that I thought about treating you like an animal." She adds. "It's okay, sometimes we say things we don't mean." Ben smiles. "Ben, Gwen was right when she yelled at me back then. I feel guilty. But there was another feeling inside of me."

Kai blushes. "I have... feelings for you." ben blushes too. "It seems that I still have feelings for you too. So how about...?" He holds her hand. "Hey Ben! Did you ask her out?" Kevin interrupts. "worst timing ever Kevin... nice work. I didn't." Ben answers. "Oh, I thought you two were about to..." "So Kai! Ben wants to ask you for a date." Gwen comes. "That would be great!" Kai answers.

Gwen pulls her by the arm. "But did you really change? Ben's my cousin and I can't bear seeing him broken." Gwen asks her. "I do like Ben. I really changed as I realized how I felt towards him." Kai answer. "Maybe you're right. But it doesn't change the fact that we can still fight." The cousin says. "True. I can hardly talk to you." Kai smirks. "Alright miss, let's not fight now." Gwen answers. "Right."

Gwen looks at her in silence then turns towards Ben. "Be sure not to forget your date Dofus." Gwen smiles. "Yeah!" Ben jumps in happiness. Gwen walks towards Kevin. "Hey Kevin, Keep Ben away." She whispers. "What? You mean he's here? It's to dangerous to go alone!" Kevin says. "I'm not sure! But I have a bad feeling! Remember what Kai said! There are a lot of plumbers here! I'm going to check the town." She says. "Ok,. Be careful."  
At night

Kevin walks next to Gwen. "Saw anything?" He asks. "No. It seems like Ben is going to relax." She answers. "You seem sad." Kevin says. "I and Ben are family, and since Kai is a plumber, they will spend a lot of time together." Gwen says. "Don't worry. Ben can't do anything without you." Kevin smiles. "Let's enjoy the festival." Ben watches them from behind as they walked.

"The town is amazing! It's my first date, and I'm sure it's the best!" Kai says with a big smile on the face. "I'm glad you like it Kai. I need to tell you. I had a girlfriend, she got killed by an alien almost a week ago." Ben says. "Why are you telling me this?" Kai asks with a worried face. "I thought you should know. I still think of her, and I didn't want to lie to you." Kai kisses Ben on the cheek. "I'm glad you were honest with me. I understand if you still think of her, it's been days since you lost her." Ben smiles and holds her hand.

"Not another one!" Kevin shouts. Another wolf alien stood before him and Gwen. "This one looks more like a human, this isn't a child like the last one!" Gwen says. "It's a teen?" Kevin smirks. "You go to Ben! He may be in danger!" Gwen orders. "But...!" "Go now!" Gwen throws energy at the wolf who destroyed it with his nails. "Where is Ben tennyson?" The alien asks.

"Benjamin Tennyson? wielder of the omnitrix? Hero of the universe?" Gwen asks. "Indeed." He answers. "Never heard of him." She smirks and blows energy sending the wolf flying. "I'm not playing games." The wolf gets up and runs towards Gwen, she creates a shield and surrenders the alien with the energy. " Why are you looking for him?" Gwen asks.

The wolf breaks the energy and injures Gwen's leg, she falls on the ground and creates another shield. The wolf cuts it into pieces then catches Gwen and throws her. "Talk!" The aliens gets hit by another energy attack. "Stop ordering..." Gwen says while still laying on the ground, she crushes him with her powers, the energy tied his neck.

"You won't get Ben, I won't let you..." She says. "You may be strong but, you can't live after facing our race." The alien sends a fire ball that injured Gwen. She lays on the wall, hardly breathing, a vortex made of her energy opens behind the wolf. "Never mess with the Tennysons, wolfy." Gwen says. "I won't be the last one! The more you kill us, the more our rage will grow!"

The wolf got eaten by the vortex, Gwen closes her eyes. The only picture in her mind was Ben's face."Ben... you always came when I needed you, you even came now... you never let go, do you...?"  
"Gwen? Wake up!" That voice... "Wake up! I know you're strong! Please..."  
"Ben...?" Gwen opens her eyes, all what she could see was Ben holding her hand and smiling. "You're alive! I knew you could make it!" He says smiling. "Ben! You came for me!" Gwen hugs him. "I knew you would! When I lost conscience, the only thing i saw was your face. You never left me behind... never..." Ben smiles to her. "Wait, what about your date?" Gwen asks. "Don't worry, everything is fine." Kai comes. "Let me heal your wounds. You lost so much blood."

"I never thought you'll make it!" Kevin says. "Kevin... are you crying?" Gwen asks while Kevin wipes his tears. "Of course not!"  
The 4 friends sat together watching fireworks. "It's so beautiful!" Kai says. "Yeah, it's makes feel good." Ben answers. "Why are silent Gwen? Don't you like the fireworks?" Kevin asks. "No, I do like them, I'm enjoying them." She smiles."That's good to hear." Kevin pulls her closer. "Thank you everyone, you guys really care for me. I'm happy." The 3 friends smile at her.


End file.
